nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu
Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu is a role-playing game released only in Japan by Bandai on August 12, 1988. It is the second Dragon Ball game released for the Famicom. Gameplay The game uses a board game, and includes battles using cards. The player controls Goku and moves around the board-style map to reach a target destination. On the way, Goku encounters several characters. Some characters offer information and others have to be fought. The outcome of each fight is determined by the randomly generated hand of cards the player and the opponent are dealt. The player flips over cards in a certain order, and their actions are then shown as an animated battle. Once at the target destination, Goku progress through a 3D-like area and can "talk", "investigate", or "use an item". There are traps that can damage Goku and even end the game. Passwords are used to save the progress. Goku can be leveled up at a maximum of 14 in this video game. Plot Daimaō Fukkatsu takes place during the King Piccolo Saga, but instead of being killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin is killed at Kame House, where the adventure begins. After a confrontation with Tambourine, Goku goes to West City in order to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma, and then in the Southern Transformation Kindergarten to find Oolong and Puar. After defeating the demons who took his friends' places at school, Goku heads to Jingle Village to find the Dragon Balls, meets Android 8 in the Muscle Tower, defeats the Pilaf Gang who is also on a quest for the Dragon Balls, and finds the Two-Star Ball. After getting a submarine at Kame House, Goku and his friends go the Pirate Cave, where he defeats the demon Banjo and finds the Three-Star Ball, but it is stolen by Mercenary Tao. After defeating Tao in the Pirate Cave, go visits Fortuneteller Baba, who gives him the location of two Dragon Balls in Pilaf's Castle. Goku defeats the Pilaf Machine once again, and finds the Six-Star and Four-Star Balls in the castle. He goes to the Sacred Land of Korin, where he meets members of the Crane School, as well as Bora and Upa, defeats Master Shen, gets the Seven-Star Ball, and meets Korin on top of the Korin Tower. At Penguin Village, Goku meets Arale Norimaki, Gatchan, Senbei Norimaki and Yajirobe, he defeats Monster Carrot in the Penguin Village High School, the demon Cymbal, and the alien Synthesizer, and he finds the One-Star and Five-Star Balls. With the seven Dragon Balls, Goku summons Shenron to get a path to the Remote Land of Konpei, where he meets Lord Konpei, who opens a way to Piccolo's Mansion. In Piccolo's Mansion, Goku meets Organ and defeats Drum, he meets the ghost of Krillin, and then he destroys the mansion. Finally, Goku heads to the Dark Castle and defeats King Piccolo. The game ends with NBS News announcing the end of King Piccolo. Reception Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Role-playing games Category:Bandai games Category:Games developed by TOSE Category:Licensed games Category:Anime games Category:1988 video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Japan exclusive games